Haruno's Interest
by Amnu
Summary: While managing a Group of kids looking at possible Highschools to Go to. Haruno Yukinoshita meets Hikigaya Hachiman as she is still in Highschool and Hikigaya is in JuniorHigh. Haruno becomes interested in Hachiman's personality and decides to become friends with him while he is going through a rough time. Only time will tell if this interest will get Out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

"Are you okay Miss?"

"Huh?" I snap Out of my daze of looking through the window and look at my driver.

"Sorry but if I may, you seem... Troubled. Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a bit bored... Ha" I laugh at my own pathetic state.

"Ha Ha. Seems like you may need a break from School" The Old man laughed.

"No Not that... It just seems that nothing interests me anymore. You know?"

"Sadly I do Not. Life has kept me contempt in many ways Miss. Seems a bit odd coming from a driver huh. Ha ha!" The Old man Said.

"Heh..Yup..." I wish I could feel the same...

We arrive at my School and I already feel dread coming towards me. I say my farewell and was off until my driver called me.

"Remember Miss! You have to meet with your family at 7:00 to discuss about-

"Yes Yes I know" I Cut my driver off.

"Good. I'll be off now." He starts the car again and drives off.

I look towards the School and already feel eyes on me. I attempt to ignore them but it still bothers at Times.

I walk towards my shoe locker and get ready for the day. Everyday starts to seem like a routine and I hate it. Hate how People have expectations of me. Hate how I have to be the perfect student. I hate how there is already a future for me that I haven't planned.

I continue to my first period class and hope this day will end fast. I sit down at my seat and-

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Ah! No! Not _her!_ I turn around and hope for someone else but see the vice president of the Student Council. Dammit, did I forget something like an Early meeting?

"Are you prepared for today!" she says but to me it seemed like a shriek.

"Forrrr?" I question.

"For the students of several junior Highs to Come visit our School! Why do you think we have been planning for the last Two weeks! How could you forget!"

I give her a tired look. Maybe it's because I hate this Student Council and just want to Go home!

"Oh yeah right sorry. So...What do I do?" Crud Now I remember assigning this event to her because i had to handle family business *cough* *cough* my future for my family *cough*. I honestly just put this whole thing at the back of my mind.

"*sigh* Remember to Try to act enthusiastic for these kids. They could be coming to Sobu and we want to make a good impression!" She continued to shriek. Jeez she sure is...something. She can really be annoying at Times...well all Times.

"Can I skip this event?" I ask hopefully. Maybe life will be easy on me.

"But you can make a Big impact for these kids! Also their future and you won't have to spend detention because you decided to be lazy and skip Out!" She Said while smiling. Screw you too life. Little bitch

"...How long is this" I question.

"Only for 4 hours."

NOO MY ONLY SPARE TIME. GONE. JUST LIKE THAT!

"Ugh. Fine, what will we be doing anyway?"

"We are just going to show them around the School and tell them about clubs."

NOOOO

"Come on don't act so sad. It's just for a bit."

"Fine. Just give me the least annoying kids."

"Deal! Also how should you act..." She Said while waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah Yeah, act all nice and Happy and Horray School! Gotcha... " I Said in a bored tone.

"Glad you understand! Now let's make some finishing touches before they enter. And remember! Enthusiastic!" She yelled before running off somewhere.

I fake a smile towards her and quickly remove it when she disappears. *sigh* I rummage around my bag for something to do only to be left bored again.

"Maybe something interesting can happen today... Unlikely..." I say to no.

Classes Go off with Out a hitch and I Start to head to the Council room expecting to find some members only to be left alone. Oh yeah they must be at the entrance. I walk Out but then hear someone call me.

"Haruno...you seem more gloomy Today."

I turn and see Hiratsuka dressed in her usual attire with a strange look on her Face.

"It's nothing really. I'm just a bit tired of... Well everything." She is one of the few people who I open up to. Very few... Honestly its just her and Yukino. Even then my relationship is becoming rocky with my sister.

"I Heard today you're suppose to give a speech to the kids. Have anything planned?"

DAMMIT A SPEECH.

"Yes Sensei. Why would you think I wouldn't?" I can just improvise when I'm up there...right? Plus I really don't want to cause her trouble.

"...okay. Just Call me if you need any help. No one Calls me anyway..."

Does... Does that have to do with People calling you for Help or your relationship problems?

"Okay... Bye sensei!"

She doesn't answer back but walks away gloomy. I somehow feel guilty from that talk.

I walk Out of the student council room and walk around to admire the decorations. It all seems very... Plain and ordinary. I could have organized this much better but left it in the hands of the vice president due to having troubles with my family. Mostly with my sister...She will be here today to look at the School along with her other classmates and she says she wants to Come here as well... And to...Be more like me...I really do wish she can be her own person...

I sit down for a minute and get a random drink from the Vending machine. Let's see...i'll get this. I insert some cheap change and a drink with the label Maxx coffee Comes Out...huh...Tastes very sweet. I like it

"Haruno! Come quickly so you can greet them!" A student council member I didn't bother remembering his name. Crud the aliens are here already! Alright, just get through this day and i could spend the rest of the time... Meeting with my parents...great...

"I'll be right there!" Let's just get this over with.

I run to the entrance to the School and was greeted with the sounds of children laughing and pointing to our building. Nothing interesting here. I open the door and already regret it.

"Okay everyone! This is Haruno Yukinoshita. She is our beautiful Student Council President! Say Hello!" The nameless vice president yelled. Idiot! Don't make them louder!

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

It turned silent as they all look towards me. So awkward! Oh crap I have to say a speech.

"Uh. Hello everyone. As you know today you will be able to look at our School. A chance to look at what the next level of growing up is! I myself remember when I was in your shoes and I was excited to Go to highschool as well! Remember to stick with your friends and classmates at all Times! Okay!" I give a Cute Face and they fall for it right away! That was a terrible speech but honestly who cares. Okay, vice president your turn! Say some stuff so I can Go home!

"Okay. Each of us are going to handle a Group! I will take this Junior High. He will take that one. And Haruno herself will take that Group!"

Nevermind I forgot that I have to Escort the aliens! Screw you...Person. I really need to remember all of their names. She must have noticed my stressed Face and quickly runs to me.

"Don't worry. Their teachers are with them so all you really need to do is lead them to several parts of the School and their teacher will handle the rest."

Yes! Less work for me! I whisper a thanks and she quickly goes to her Group. Remember, in a couple of hours you will be in your bed.

I walk towards my group and instantly the majority of the Boys blush. I have to Go through this now...

"Uh...H-Haruno" One of the Boys stutter.

"It's Yukinoshita." We are Not on that relationship kid.

"Sorry, but...y-you are very p-pretty." He says while looking away.

Was...was that it? Really! Note: Do Not walk near you.

"Uhh...anyway! Today I will show you the major parts of our School and what clubs you guys might take if you decide to Go here! Is everyone prepared?" I say with fake excitement.

The Boys blush while the girls look on with admiration. Okay I can get through this.

* * *

 **3 of the most boring hours later.**

"And this...is... Uh..." Crud what was it called. The teacher decides to Help me.

"Uhh...the Tennis courts?"

I Snap my fingers at her.

"Yes the Tennis Courts thank you. These courts are used by the Tennis Team and can even be enjoyed by students if they are Not interrupting the teams practice" I swear I am Not that dumb. 2 hours of sleep can only do so much. Please stop starting at me like that.

"Any questions?" I ask hoping no one actually raises their hand. A girl with Brown hair raises her hand. Dammit Kid!

"Ooh me! Do you have any advice so we grow up as pretty as you?" HOW DOES THAT EVEN RELATE. I don't know change DNA or something!

"Why would you want to know Kaori? Don't you already have Hikifroggy-san?" A random boy Said. Who?

"Eh! Ewww no thank you. He seems...Weird." Wow a bit rude.

I notice a kid in the back put his head down lower and guess these comments are about him. I decide to save him from this teasing.

"Okay let's Keep moving kids so we can get to our final part of our tour, the Student Council Room!" I Said quickly.

The whole Group starts walking inside but I trail a bit behind to take a look at the boy. I examine closely and Immediately notice his eyes. His dead fish eyes from what I could say. But I wouldn't Say they creep me Out. In fact I find them a bit...Adorable. Weird.

"Can you please stop staring at me Lady. You're creeping me Out." He says while glancing at me.

Did... Did I hear that correctly. I'm creeping him Out? Okay this boy deserves some teasing.

"Sorry! You just looked Cute! My name is Haruno! And yours is..."

"You already told me your name Yukinoshita. Also I don't need to tell you my name so Go back to leading us." He Said while giving me a deadpan look.

This...This kid! What's wrong with him? I walk towards him but he seems to just take a step away from me. Grr. I jump towards him and give him a Hug from the back. A direct hit!

"Aww. Come on! Sorry If i did anything. I just wanted to know you a bi-"

"Teacher! Our guide is trying to take my cha-" I quickly cover his mouth as everyone looks over to us.

"Sorry! We are just talking about highschool and he got a bit loud. Ha... Ha" I Said nervously. Why isn't he a blushing mess! I made Emo kids Blush for gods sake!

I give him a Dirty look and walk away but Not before hearing something.

"Fake person..." H... How did h-

"Yukinoshita! I assume this is the Student Council Room?" I look up and notice we Have been walking for a while. Oh the tour. Right.

"Okay Kids. This is the Student Council Room where I'm actually president of. Can you guess what I do?"

I hear a bunch of answers but don't pay attention to that. What I really want is to hear answer from that kid.

"Okay... How about you in the back. What do you think?" He raises an eyebrow at me and sighs. Heh, finally a reacti-

"Nothing. You do nothing. You just sit back and Let the other members do your work..." My raise my eyebrow at this answer. Huh, Not what I was expecting.

"Loser-san. Stop acting so weird!"

"Yeah! Why do you act this way!"

"HikiGerma-san!"

The kid looks down and tries to hide his face.

"Hey! He was just answering a question that I asked. So that's enough!" Jeez one answer and they treat him as if he is the plague.

I receive shocked faces from what I Said and even the kid was shocked from what I Said. But it looked like he didn't enjoy it.

"Okay, the tour is now over. Please head to the entrance of the School and wait for the other groups to return." I decided to end it Early before things a bit Out of hand.

The kids Start to walk away after staring at me for a minute. I Go to see where the kid was and find him behind the Group. I tap him on the shoulder but he doesn't spare a glance towards me. We continue to walk until we reached the entrance .By then we were just sitting around waiting for the other groups. I look around and see the kid sitting alone at near the Tree. I walk towards him but he already glares at me. I didn't do anything yet!

"Hey..." I Said awkwardly. Great conversation skills Haruno.

"What do you want?" He said rudely. I ignored his tone. He tries to act rude but his young age makes it adorable!

"Why were you rude to me today? Was it something I Said?" I do know but I'm just trying to get an honest answer Out of him.

...

...

"Well" I urge him.

"I-I don't like People like you. You guys bully other kids a-and...I don't like that. I hate it. I hate people like you..." He Said while looking away.

"Oh. Sorry kid, but don't worry. I don't act like them."

"How do I know that?"

"You already saw my mask didn't you."

"..."

I offer him my hand.

"My name is Haruno Yukinoshita. Nice to meet you" I wait as he accepts it.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." So that's his name

"Well Hikigaya-kun. Do you know why they treated you like that? Something you did?"

"..."

Oh touchy subject.

"How Come none of your friends defended you?" This sounds rude to ask considering I think I knoe the answer but I"m...Intrigued by him.

"I...never really had a friend...well one that lasted for more than a week" Huh so People use him...

"Well I'll be your first Real friend. Sound good?" I ask.

"I rather be acquaintances at most." He Said while looking down.

"Oh Come on! Don't be like that! How about this. I, Haruno Yukinoshita, promise to be a real friend towards Hikigaya Hachiman." I Said while giving a silly salute.

He smiles a bit at this and I find myself laughing as well.

"*sigh*...Sure. But it's Not like I'm going to see you again."

"We will see." I give him a real smile and he returns one back as well.

"Okay kids. The other groups are back so let's all meetup now!"

He sits up and waves awkwardly back at me and walks back to his Group.

Huh Hikigaya Hachiman. He seems interesting. I look at my phone and notice the time. 6:40 PM...

CRUD I FORGOT THE MEETING. I call my driver and hope maybe he will run some red lights to get here quick...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating but Finals and Projects for School has been a nightmare. Just wanted to release a chapter to show that I am not dead. Sorry if it's not to your liking but I rushed it so I can quickly go back to my schoolwork. It's the last few weeks and I have to Go into...MAXIMUN OVERDRIVE. I can't wait until Summer Starts...Anyway, this Chapter is to introduce Hikigaya Hachiman Into the Story. It's similar to the last chapter but this is in his POV. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

...

...

...

...7:00 Am

A time where I am required to wake up and to use the remaining time between that and the time when School starts to get ready. My strategy is to keep sleeping and ...wait for it... during the last 5 minutes before I have to Go, I panic and throw on some clothes and before you know it, a tired Hikigaya Hachiman has appeared. I mean sure is it terrible, Yes. But you never know if those 20 extra minutes can save a life.

"Hachiman! Come down and eat with us!"

Oh yeah...school. Maybe I should just pretend I'm sick Today. There could be a possibility they won't notice. Maybe I can even use the Old put the temperature stick...Thingy under the lamp and quickly take it Out and quickly show my parents my temperature trick. Yes! A full-proof Plan.

"Maybe you shouldn't think out-loud when saying plans Hachiman."

Ahh! An intruder in my room. Ring the bell! Prepare you Arrows! Release the-

"Alright that's enough for you. Trying the Lamp trick won't work you know. Last time you tried your temperature was apparently 140 degrees."

"I guess I hot that day"

"...Just get ready"

My mom then walked off obviously frustrated of my antics. I honestly couldn't blame her considering I annoy myself as well. I sigh and pull the covers off my bed. Today was...going to be a field trip of Sorts. Not a field trip where you drive off to a random Museum and "learn". We are going to visit a high schools to see what we are to expect if we were to go there. I myself find it a bit rude. We are going to Sobu High, a school that you can only get in if you have High exam scores and above average grades. It's like waving something expensive in front of us and then we end up with the off-brand stuff. Honestly they should of-

"Ha!"

Ah! A wild Komachi appeared! She used Fly and landed on my back! Super effect- Okay I need to stop comparing situations to games. Unfortunately I don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon.

"Komachi... Not today please."

"Wah! Come on why are you so gloomy! Let's play!"

"You are going to lose Komachi points!"

"Eh! Okay wait I'll stop!"

Ha! I win! I think of the Final Fantasy victory theme. But it was short-lived because instead of feeling victorious, I feel anxious. I don't know why but I feel like she is going to turn this Point system on me...

I Let her down and she gives me a bright smile. I don't want to respond with a smile with my own knowing it will turn Out creepy.

"Come on! Let's eat! Mom is going to Cook us Cereal!"

"That... Isn't cooking Komachi...She is just lazy..." She is too innocent.

"Hey you called her Lazy! If you don't eat with me I'm telling!" She ran off...

...

...

Wait what.

"Wait please stop! Don't say anything!"

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Alright, let's Go!" Komachi hops on to the back Seat of the bike and I feel tired already. We have been riding my bike to School for a while now and since her school was almost literally right next to mine, we would Go to school together and leave together. Our mom says it's a good thing for us so we can bond but the Happy look of not dealing with traffic says otherwise. Our dad agrees as well but I think it's just because he is scared of disagreeing with her. Still don't blame him. He has made the right choice of not dying.

"Come on! Let's Go!"

Quiet child I'm thinking...Yeah I didn't say that out-loud. I want to live thank you very much.

"Alright hold on" I said to her

We start to ride off and I pass by my neighborhood and head toward the streets and then towards...our schools. Please something out there, just stop this day from happening. Anything! I suddenly hear tires trying to stop a car and look to my right and see a car going towards us and...it stops because there was a red light and we pressed the button so we can cross the street. I don't know what you think was going to happen. A car crash? Pfttt, I will make sure that will never happen. But if I do get in a car crash, it better be for a good reason...

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

I'm sitting in a hospital bed because of a dog. It was not a good excuse

* * *

 **Present**

"Come on! Pedal Faster! You are going too slow!" A wild Komachi said

"Huh? Oh...Yeah yeah"

After a couple of minutes we arrive at out schools. I drop Komachi off and she gives a loud "BYE" which draws the attention of several students and teachers. I sigh and head to my school...

I set my bike down and lock it and walk towards the entrance.

"AH! It's HikiFroggy, Go before he spreads his germs!"

Ah, the usual. I go to my first period early and wait there. The only other person here is a silver haired girl that has her hair put into a long ponytail. I noticed she keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anyone. As long as we don't make each other uncomfortable, we are on good terms. But I for some reason can never remember her name. I always thought that maybe we could become friends but...certain incidents have broken my social status...

*Ring*

I'm not looking forward this

"Alright Class. Today as you may know, we are to look at several High schools today! So let us meet outside and prepare to get on the buses!" My teacher said.

"Ahh I can't Wait! I hope I can go to Sobu!"

"Me too! I just hope Hik...hik...that person doesn't go with us. I heard if you look at his eyes, he haunts you."

What...what kind of dumb rumor is that! Have they fallen so low that they create stuff like this! Whatever...just return to my novel.

We first visit a high school that was pretty...average. The only compliment I can give. But I can't complain considering I am more than likely to end up there. We then visit a high school called Kaihin Sougou High and it seemed nice but I noticed that the students there seemed sad. Oh wait, this is the high school that most students end up if they don't get accepted to Sobu. Ahh, my fellow people. I will be joining you soon.

We go back on the bus and after a couple of teasing here and getting rejected of sitting next to someone there, we are going to our last trip, Sobu High. I had to sit next to the Silver haired girl because she was the only person that was alone. Sorry fellow semi Loner. I don't consider myself a loner too much, who knows. Maybe there is still time to make friends. I hear a bunch more chatter talking about this high school. I, for one, am not looking forward to this school.

"Alright Class! We are nearing Sobu High! Remember to aim for this High school when going to take your entrance exams"

Did...did they just demean the other High schools? I mean sure aim for the top but geez you Said nothing when we entered the other high schools. That...just...ouch. The bus comes to a halt and we step off and take a look at the school. It already seems twice as big and twice and expensive as the others. Yeah that seems fair.

"Just wait here for a bit as this schools Student Council President Comes to greet us!"

Okay here we go. The Student Council President. Hopefully this one is...less energetic. The last student Council President was...

* * *

"Okay, Welcome to our Amazing and Spectacular High School! Is everyone ready to have some fun!"

The kids cheered but I stayed Silent. She seems to want ALL the kids to cheer. She points at me. Ah crap.

"Hey I didn't hear you cheer! Come on, let's have fun Ya!" She looked at me as she motioned me to repeat after her... Oh uh...

"Hip...Hip?"

...

...

"Uh... Hooray?"

Her eye Twitched.

* * *

Okay don't go for that School. The Front doors open and a girl with short hair comes out.

"Okay! The Student Council president Should be here soon!"

Oh. I thought that... never mind. Another minute passes and a girl with short hair and purple dyed hair on the ends comes out.

"Sorry! She should be here any minute"

Is there a pattern or something? We wait another minute and a girl with short hair and purple dyed hair on the ends comes out and she has a tag name that says Haruno.

"Okay, Just a bit more time! My name is Haruno, but I am not Haruno Yukinoshita"

I give up.

We wait a bit more a-

"Okay everyone! Here she is, Our beautiful Student Council President Haruno Yukinoshita!

I feel like someone is messing with me here.

The boys immediately fall in love with her and I find myself entranced for a bit before realizing that I just need my Sister and ...wow that came out a bit wrong. She was very beautiful and that is something I have to admit, and she has short hair with purple dyed on the ends. Oh, I see why they copied her look...Monkey See Monkey Do I guess...well Monkey see popular person and they do...that...uh... .Yeah.

"Hello Everyone. As you know today..." I zone her out and start to hear what my classmates are saying.

"Wow, she looks amazing. I hope I can be just like her" A girl just said. But...you just met her.

"She looks so beautiful! Maybe I can...nah...well...nah...well" A flustered boy said. Maybe you can what, ask her out. Please do, maybe the rejection will take away the attention from my rejection...Oh yeah also YOU JUST MET HER. GEEZ...Huh geez is becoming my favorite word.

She seems to have finished her speech and she looks a bit nervous and goes to talk to someone. After they talk, she has a look of relief and they announce that they are going to show us around in groups. And we got her...hip...hip... I guess?

She walks towards us a-

"H-Haruno..." A boy says. Oh here we Go. I take a glance at her and she already seems irked.

"It's Yukinoshita" She says

AND HE IS OUT OF THE PARK. REJECTED. TAKEN OUT. FATALITY. I...still don't feel better. His rejection wasn't even a rejection. At least he didn't confess to a girl and then gossiped of how lame I was the next day. I mean how lame he was...

"S-Sorry B-But...Y-Y-You are very pretty..." The boy has used Self Destruction. The Boy has fainted. Yukinoshita gains 788 x-WAIT I NEED TO STOP REFERENCING THESE GAMES. STUPID HACHIMAN.

"Uhh...Today I will show you the Major parts of our School. Is everyone prepared?"

ugh...Okay I can get through this.

* * *

Is our guide dumb or something? She has been out of focus too many times and dozed off when she was walking somewhere. It's weird but... I feel like she doesn't want to be here...huh

"And this is the...the...uh"

"The Tennis Courts"

She snaps her fingers"Yes the Tennis Courts!" Alright its official, she doesn't want to be here at all. It's obvious but everyone seems to be distracted by her...Status and looks. Or maybe it's because I have nothing to do but observe. But I like to think by observations skills are top notch .She explains something about the Tennis Courts and asks if anyone has any questions. Rookie Mistake, never ask that, just move along with subject. But I can see that she is bored out of her mind so that can be an excuse of her mistake.

"Oooh oooh Me! Do you have advice so I can grow up as pretty as you?" A...girl asked.

Yukinoshita looks on with disbelief.

"Why would you want to Know Kaori? You already have Hikifroggy with you don't you?"

"Ewwww No away. He is way too...creepy..."

Hey that...actually kind of hurt...I put my head down as I always do when getting insulted. Just...get through this day...

"Okay Kids! Now on to our Final Part of our Tour, the Student Council Room. Let's go!" She quickly Said.

We start walking towards the Student Council Room and one of my 23 Hachiman Loner Skills (Work in Progress) made me notice that someone is giving me glances. I quickly look and see Yukinoshita giving me glances and quick stares...creepy...

"Uh Lady, can you please stop Staring at me. You're creeping me out" I mean I am being honest.

She gives me a quick surprised look before giving me a...smile if I can call it that.

"Sorry. You just looked so cute. My name is Haruno. And yours is..."

What is she trying to do?

"I already know your name Yukinoshita. Also I don't have to give you mine...Please go back to leading us" Just finish this whole thing please...She goes quiet ad walks away for a minute. Sorry Lady, i just want to get through this day and Go home.

After a minute she quietly walks behind me and invades my personal Space. I blush for a second before realizing that this is...actually kind of weird getting hugged by stranger all of a sudden. Yeah its a pretty girl but in my opinion doesn't instantly classify it as okay.

"Sorry If I made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to kno-"

"Teacher, our guide is trying to take my chasiti-"...what? It was the first thing that came to my mind.

She covers my mouth and gives a quick excuse to the teacher for our noise. Don't give me that Dirty look. You did this yourself...

A few minutes pass and I see her in Deep thought leading us nowhere. and our... Guide tells us we are about to reach the student Council Room. But I swear I saw our teacher tell reminded her about this tour. Does... She even do anything around here?

"Okay this Is the Student Council Room!"

Does she even have to do any work? Our teacher was more our guide and she was. Everything was...done for her.

"And this is where I am president of! Can anyone guess what I do?"

Everything is... Easy for her.

"How about you in the back! What do you think?"

"Nothing. You do Nothing. You sit back and let others do your work."

Everyone stares at me. Oh no... I didn't mean to say that! I was jus-

"Loser! Stop being so weird!"

Bu-

"Yeah! Why are you so weird!

I wasn't trying to-

"HikiGerma-san!"

I... I'll stay quiet...

...

...

"Hey that's enough! He was just answering my question! So stop it!

Wha... I... What? What kind of...poor pity is this? I scowl at her and keep my head down and look at my watch. Each second seems to Go by much slower when looking at it but its the only thing I can look at without messing something up.

We continue walking and the tension still hangs in the Air. We arrive at the entrance and Yukinoshita announces its the end of the tour.

"Geez. Somehow he ruined this..."

"I know! I wish he just... I dont know was just Not here Today."

Same here.

We wait at the entrance and I stand near a lonely Tree. Dont worry buddy. Now we are both can be lonely!

"Uh.. "

I turn my head up and see the Silver haired girl.

"Uh hi. Sorry its just that there wasn't anywhere to Go without...Well being near social People"

"So I'm the place to Go?"

"Yes... Wait no I mea-"

I chuckle. "Its fine. I get it. Also sorry for ruining the day." Nice small talk Hachiman.

"Well you didnt ruin it. It was actually kind of boring until that...Part"

I give her a smile "Well you're welcome"

She chuckles and awkwardly stands there.

"I'll be going. Sorry for interrupting your...Uh...Well I see a bench with my name on it. Bye Hikigaya-kun"

I wave at her awkwardly and say bye but then stop suddenly. What was her name? Kaw-

I hear Footsteps coming and expect her again but then see Yukinoshita. Oh geez.

"Hey..."

"What do you want?" I ask.

She looked a bit awkward standing their and now I'm wishing the Silver haired girl stayed here to take some of the awkwardness off.

"Why were you rude to me Today. Was it something I Said?"

...

...

How do I answer that? I guess she really didn't do anything for me to act rude towards her. But...just her type...I can tell she is well known and liked by everyone. And those People are usually the ones that tease me. I guess I usually associate them to being. ..Well rude.

"Well?" She asked. Oh yeah...

"I-I don't like People like you. You guys tease other people...i really don't like that. I hate people like you" Geez this is awkward.

"Sorry kid. But I don't act like them" Liar.

* * *

 **Couple of Months Ago**

*Squeak*

...

"Hey Kid!"

I look up from the ground and see a couple of kids walk towards me. Okay Run or Take it front Face...RUN IDIOT!

I Start to stand up from my swing to run away and they yell towards me but their words are different from the Usual "STOP FISH EYES"

"Hey. Don't worry. We are Not like them"

...

...

* * *

"How do I know you don't act Like them"

"You saw my mask didn't you?" I...

 **Come on Hikigaya. You already know we have never teased you!"**

...want you to Go away

She offers me her hand

"My name is Haruno Yukinoshita. Nice to meet You" If this ends this quicker... I take her hand.

"Hikigaya Hachiman"

"Well Hikigaya-kun. Do you know why they treated you like that. Something you did.

Does being myself count ?

...

"How Come none of your friends defended you?"

"I..never really had any friends...well one that lasted for more than a week." I whispered the last part. Hopefully she didn't hear that.

"Well I'll be your first Real friend. Sound good?"

"I rather be acquaintances" I really meant strangers. I'll give her this though, Her act is more nicer than...never-mind...

"Oh Come on! Don't be like that. How about this. I, Haruno Yukinoshita, promise to be your first real friend."She gives a silly salute and I chuckle a bit. Reminds me of Komachi doing silly things to bother me...Maybe...maybe she is actually nic-

 **"Uh... I don't really know you"**

 **"Come on Hikigaya! Look we saw you alone and thought you were actually a good friend. We promise!"**

I...just want to Go home now. She doesn't look like she is going to leave. I should just say Yes. I don't think I'm going to see her anyway. Well Hopefully.

"...*sigh* Sure why Not. It's not like I'm going to see you again."

"We will see" I really don't like that answer.

She gives me a smile and it seems...weird. Its Not fake. Its not a sinister smile. I just cant put my finger on it

"Alright, the other groups are coming back. Let's all gather and let's get on the bus!

I quickly get up and l awkwardly wave at her. Why did I do that?

I walk towards the Group as the teacher talks about how "fun" today was and to use this day as a stepping stone.

"Fish eyes. Why was Haruno talking to you." A random Boy said

"She was telling me too not be rude and that I hurt her feelings." Instant Lie. I think I gained a New skill!

"See! I told you that you were being creepy!" A random Girl joined in.

"Yeah sure." I wave her off and Go to the back of the line to avoid the commotion...

"Yui! Wasn't today fun!

"Yeah! The School was very pretty! I really want to go here"

"Well aren't you transferring to another Middle School Next year? Maybe you can learn better there!"

"Yeah..."

Geez the other schools are annoying. I climb on the bus and search for a seat. All of a sudden People started putting their backpacks beside them. I walk to the back of the bus hoping to find an empty spot but no luck.

"You can sit here."

I turn and see the Silver Haired girl offer the seat next to her. I give her a thankful look and sit down.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Its just a seat."

"Thanks anyway"

...

She offers me her hand.

"Kawasaki Saki" I accept It

"Hikigaya Hachiman"

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. I just want to Go home...

* * *

 **Hope you guys Enjoyed it. Also Don't think that Kawasaki and Hikigaya are romantic already. They are just in Middle School. Also Hikigaya is in 8th grade and Haruno is in 11th grade. Just a heads up, I still haven't decided who to pair Hikigaya with.**

 **See you Next Chapter. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

... **Alright hear me out. What would a certain person do if they acquired a game that took over their life...yeah still no excuse. Anyway here is the next chapter that some people have been waiting (sorry by the way) anyway I have been practicing in a game but also I am trying to focus on this story. So its tearing me. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT.

WHY ARE YOU SUCH A IDIOT.

I turn and hold my head against my pillow and yell into it.

IDIOTTTTTTT.

 _EH? Ewwww no way...he seems...creepy_

IDIOT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST NOT CARE.

*knock* *knock*

Noooo they heard my yelling!

"uh...are you alright sweetie?"My mom opens my door probably wondering why I am in the middle of a crisis. Well I can easily answer that but first, make an excuse. Don't really want to explain how I am technically bullying a frien-...er...classmate.

"Oh uh...sorry mom. I was just stuck on this one...math problem. What does it even mean when the plus sign is in the equati-(TOO DUMB! THE EXCUSE WON'T HOLD)...eh... what does it mean when the parenthesis and...uh...please leave" I say while hiding my head in my pillow. Ugh, I can't even come up with good excuses...Hilarious...

She sighs and walks towards me quietly. Oh no a private heart to heart! "Just tell me the truth. Whats going on?"

Oh...yeah...the crisis.

Where too begin...well...let's say a boy that you thought was friendly and nice came up to you and confessed. What do you do in that situation. Stay friends of course! It's too early too date! Plus dating is something I don't know how to handle! Hikigaya-kun is...I don't know how to describe him. But I think I can safely say from talking with him he is a sweet person! So...after said confession-

"What happened next!" My mom shouted

"Ahhh!" I yell. How does she-

"You are talking out loud again sweetie. Something you seem to do a lot. Plus you always have that concentrated face before speaking your mind"

I put my head down blushing. Ugh...whyyyyy meee!

"So...what happened next."

"Do I have to," I whine.

"I'll embarrass you even more and ask your father to come!"

"Alright so on with the story" Explaining to Pa is something I don't what to do. He isn't the person to say "No boys" and then locks me in the room defending me and all that... its just...his puns...There was even one yesterday after he got a hair cut!

 _Hi dad!_

 _Hello!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _*sigh*_

 _"Did you get a haircu-"_

 _"I didn't get a haircut. But I did get them all cut!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I did get them all cu-"_

 _"I'm going to my room"_

 _..._

"Just continue" My mom says growing impatient. I'm sorry! I think a lot and lose track of time okay!

"I told my friends about what happened expecting for it to be...well just swept under the rug. But then...they laughed. They kept laughing about how embarrassing it must of been for him. I panicked and didn't know how to react so I just laughed along! Days when by and they...well they bullied him. Even now I act along and say nothing! I could stop the bullying! But I panic because...what if they stop being my friend..."

"Well if the-"

"I know I know if they were true friends they would still be my friend but I don't wanna find out. I don't wanna go to school and be lonely like...that kid..." I start to feel worse by the second. I don't wanna be bullied like that Hikigaya. But at the same time I am bullying him...well causing the bullying that I can stop!

"Maybe if...well...hmmm" Mom looked like she was thinking right now. An answer?

"Well...maybe try to...well"

Please anything!

"How about telling the teacher!"

"I already tried that!" I yell while whining into my pillow. They really don't do anything. My teacher told me that she will handle it and file a complaint but that doesn't do anything to help him! I not even sure she even wrote one!

Thanks for the advice mom...

"You're welcome"

She giggles as I ask for another idea.

"Well there is one person we can talk to!"

...Frick

...

...

...

...

"I see, You know, before this Kaori the rotation of the earth was really making my dad but now it seems I have hit a problem"

I hear my mom giggle at that. They are perfect for each other at-least. Ha ha I guess that was a bit hilarious...I'm sure it was just a pity laugh...hopefully.

"How about this. Just...talk to him and try to sort something out. Have you tried that"

I slowly shook my head no. "It's just...I don't know how to approach him and apologize!"

"Just get out there and apologize! Simple!"

I...can't argue. Maybe I should do it secretly...No! Public and loud...well not loud...AAAHHH! This is already stressful!

"Can I go back to my room?" I need to scream in my pillow again.

"Alright I gotta make like a tree and leaf" So dorky. I feel like he went to a website to search these puns... **(A/N: I actually did have to do that. I don't know many puns).** He kisses me on my head and walks to the kitchen.

I walk up to my room and try to figure out when to talk to him...Later...but not now...maybe I can secretly help him!

As I contemplate how to help him in a way people won't notice I hear a ring to my right. I look over to my desk and see a flashing light. Hey, someone texted me.

 _The field trip was so fun. Too bad creepy Hikitoni had to ruin it._

...that's...not his name either...

...

...

 _I mean he didn't really ruin it. He was just awkwar-_

I stop there and quickly delete what I put...

...

 _Well maybe he did make it seem weird but thats just because-_

eh...Would she think I'm defending him...but that's what I'm trying to do...but...

I type a new message.

 _Yeah! Why did he even go to this field-_

...

...Idiot Idiot idiot.

 _-trip anyway! He should of stayed home!_

I press the send button and whine for what seems to be the 100th time in my pillow.

Idiot

* * *

"Onii-chan look at that! And...Onii-chan people keep staring at us!'

Komachi keep your voice down! I quickly walk her towards a less crowded area.

The bus took us to our a school a while ago and I went to get Komachi and bring her back to my school as our mom would be waiting there. Our mom decided to pick us up considering I had a field trip today but Komachi wanted to stay and look around her future school so we stayed...too long. And I can tell she is annoyed as well from Komachi wanting to stay. We talked for a little bit until the topic of today's school trip comes up.

"Had a good day today Hachi?" My mom asks.

"Yeah it was fun?"

"Why did you question yourself"

"I-I didn't!" Did I? She giggles at me as I had a confused face. Wait giggle? Mom's still do that?

*Smack*

"H-Hey!" I said as I rub my head.

"You were making fun of my age in some way..." She said while angry/depressed.

She has no right to be this childish this age!

*smack*

"HEY!"

We have our little bit and laughed afterwards. We walk a little bit until she asks "Well did anybody make fun of you?"

...

I stay silent as my mom's smile goes down.

"Just point them out and I can hur-"

"N-No it's fine! In fact people just ignored me!" I assure her.

"That's not a good thing Hachiman..."

Yeah no kidding. But honestly I prefer being ignored than that.

"Well I made dinner at home but we may need to reheat it since Komachi is holding us up, so let's go quickly so we can eat."

Yeah..

I wonder why people bully. It's just hurting them! There is no point! Another point is that why do teachers do nothing. Just because it's more trouble! That's just dumb!

"Onii-chan!" Komachi quickly gets my attention and smiles at me.

"Today was a fun day for me! We learned about-"

I listen to her drone on. It's nice to have someone to talk to. While yes it is your sister, it is still nice.

"What about you, did you have fun on your field trip!" Alright here we go!

"Yeah! My friends and I walked around and just talked about how we all wanted to go to the same school. Well hopefully!"

"Well I'm sure they will. You are smart!"

"Ha ha...yeah..." I look at my mom and she seems a bit sad. That in turn makes me put my head down. Don't wanna make your sister think your brother is...well lame right?

"Well let's all get back in the car! Don't wanna keep dad waiting right?"

"Yeah let's go back!"

We all hurry back in the car and some kids that stay after school stare at us.

"I always thought his whole family was creepy...guess it's just him" A girl said in thought.

Komachi was already in the car but mom was just getting in. So I guess she heard this because she turned and glared at that girl.

"Come on let's go" We heard Komachi yell from the car.

She seems to not have heard us because she starts walking towards the girl that said that and quickly whispers something in her ear. Her expression ranged from confused to embarrassment to angry. She quickly walks back and gets in the driver seat.

"Well let's go home shall we!"

What did she say...eh I'll ask later on...actually I might Not want to hear. She can be scary at Times. I decide to sit in the front seat next to mom while talking to Komachi in the back. Home sweet home!

...

...

...

"We are home!" Komachi announces while entering. Dad quickly puts something away from the kitchen and greets us.

"Ah h-hi!" He says nervously. Oh boy. His eyes spell guilt. His are like mine so I can tell father!

"Come on let's go eat. I'll set it up"

Dad interrupts again.

"I'll go to sleep! I already ate and couldn't wait ha ha..." That's not the whole reason of guilt. I can still tell.

"Okay goodnight honey!" Mom bids him farewell and he quickly walks to their bedroom.

Mom goes to set up dinner and we wait a while.

...

...

"He...he took a bit of portions from each and one of us" I say as I look at our plates. We are having BBQ that mom seemed to cook and it seems a bit less than there is suppose to.

"He put the vegetables from his plate onto ours..."

He literally just had meat! Why didn't I stay home today! I could of split the deal 50-50 with him! Come on Hachiman!

I go to open the bedroom door and it's locked. The cowards way! Of course ! I go sit back at the table and look at the food in front of me...atleast no tomato's...yay?

"I remember when you did something like that to me. You drank the whole case of Max coffee and then quickly went to the store and bought water for me." Mom said while laughing.

I put my head down in a blush.

"You know you two were kind of alike in a way when you were younger. Your dad said he was the person to keep to himself more than usual" She says to me

"But he seems a bit...well more lively and doesn't keep to himself as much as I do?"

"Well that's because he met me and a bit of friends later on!"

"oh..." So just make friends...thanks.

"Why do you keep to yourself? You have a lot of friends to hang out with onii-chan!" Komachi says while rubbing salt into the wound without knowing.

"Uhh...yeah"

Silence takes over as we continue eating. Eventually it comes to mom and I cleaning the dishes while Komachi goes to bed.

...

"You don't have to worry you know. There is always someone out there that will be your friend!"

"Yeah okay." I continue washing the dishes while thinking over her words. Is there really people considering wanting to be my friend. Well not now considering the whole...situation. Well...how about that girl...Kawasaki or something. She seemed nice...nice...never mind.

"Well if no one is good enough for my Hachiman you will still have me!" Mom childly says while hugging me. Ahhh too cute for her age!

*smack*

"HEY!"

* * *

Alright alright alright I think we can make it.

"Uh Yukinoshito-san, it appears we hit another red light"

"Floor it then!"

"You are acting rather childish Yukino-"

"FLOOR IT!" I yell with energy while pointing ahead.

He didn't. Well I tried. I slump back in my chair and sigh.

"Do you think they will be angry driver-san"

"My name is not...well we are 30 minutes late" Wait WHAT

"Thirty minutes! How!"

"Well traffic is quite heavy now-" I interrupt him

"THATS WHY I SAID TO FLOOR IT, AHHH"

Ohhhh...this is going to suck

...

...

...

"WE ARE HERE!" I yell as I open the dinner room. The place where we usually have most of our meetings. I notice I act more childish as the school days end, mostly because well...the school days end. I just don't like school in general. There are some cases such as a certain teacher I won't name...Hiratsuka-sensei and...bleh. That's it.

"Uh...please stop acting childish miss." Old man says. I switch between driver-san or old man at times. I never really bothered to know his name...sadly.

"Sorry I'm just...prepping myself in a way, you know?" I respond.

I take a seat at one of the many chairs a the table and wait for my mother to appear...eh...too...boring.

"So old man, how was your day!" I yell. He looks at me in an odd way.

"Very good Yukinoshita-san" Huh, guess drivers don't have that much of a day...

I continue throwing questions at him and receive the similar answer of "good" and "It's personal". I stop when I hear the sounds of a the door opening revealing my mom. She had her patent smile that shows no emotion. I have tried ways to find out what is behind that smile but...no luck.

"Hello Haruno. Why were you...40 minutes late? That was ver-" I interrupt her before she starts a rant.

"Ah yea, I had to handle some stuff for the Student Council. Apparently an event was going on that ha-" She interrupts me before I start my talk about my dad.

"No, it's alright. You just need to tell us beforehand." Of course stop me before I say how my day was. At-least I have Yukino to tell her my day, bwahahahaha!

"Haruno wipe that look off your face. You always seem to put your mind somewhere else when a important discussion is happening. Which brings us to today's topic" She rambles on. UHHHHHHH noooo talks! Important stuff!

"Haruno...you have been acting very childish. You seem to put important things aside and that isn't responsible. You...have to show a more responsible attitude" She says while carefully choosing her words. Just say...I'm a child.

"So, this whole meeting is just saying I need to be...responsible?" I question.

I...am responsible! If the task is important to me than I always put it first. But if the task is something like "go practice cursive with your tutor" or "be on time in stud-"...er...bad example. But if the task is something I believe that will...well make me...happy. I'll put it first on my mind! And not just me, the people I care about as well...that sounded cheesy. Let's try... the people I try to protect...No...how abo-

"Haruno...this is what I am talking about. You are in your own little mind. Doing these acts such as...yelling things...and playing on your...game?" These are not childish! Plus a game? It's called a 3DS! You bought it for me...well...I found it under the tree...did...she not even...

"Yesssss...and?" I ask while ignoring what I was thinking. She sighs and then turns her head towards me with a focused look.

"Well let's try this...how about you meet some of our guests. They hobbies and ideas could intrigue you in a way and that way you could develop some friends. Then you could share some interests and in that way you could talk to them! Have fun with them so you won't have to do all of these childish acts!" She said to me with a smile.

"You want them to...change my personality?" I question. Is she really...trying to change me?

"No of course not. It's just that if you meet one of these guests you cou-"

"Bu-" I stop myself. That's not what this discussion is about, I thought this was about me being childish. I thought this was originally about me being irresponsible! Why she twisting her words so much. She is confusing me!

"Mom...who are these guests?" I question. Her smile rose as if she thinks I'm considering this option...no...just curious what she is planning.

"Some young men and some young wo-" I stop her.

"Mom...I'm not going to be a suitor to help you build a relationship between families..." I say while connecting the pieces.

"That is not my intenti-"

"I'm Not going to! So...why do you even try! You...you create this whole...scenario about me being childish and irresponsible and try to make me meet..."guests" in the end!" I yell at her.

"Haruno that is not-" I interrupt her again today.

"Are you that impatient! What you can't wait to do this...crap on Yukino that you attempt it on me! Why do you think what's best for the family if...it's just business!" I continue to yell earning some whispers outside the door.

"Haruno...I was just merely suggesting a way to help you overcome these childish acts." She says while having a concerned face. That...is fake! I have seen you concerned face when handling business affairs!

"Well Haruno I should still call these guests so they can still meet with yo-" Wait NO! She is not going to win!

"NO. That is my decision!" I yell at her. I have a staring contest with her as I hold an angry face. She...is really trying to do this. Why doesn't she act as a mother! I want to see her as a mother! But...I can't. Dad...I see him as a dad. While he does focus on business affairs but he has a caring side toward his family. Us! Yukino...she...just...I don't really know her. She seems happy which is all I care about...well for now at-least.

The opening of a door interrupts as dad walks in. He has a nervous look on his face. Probably hearing what has been going on. He quickly takes a set next to her and tries to calm the situation.

"Eh...how about instead of meeting with guests. Haruno can do something else...Maybe volunteering or...tutoring students?" He says trying to calm the tension.

Silence overtakes as a frown appears on my mother...

"I'm fine with that. Let's just go to bed. This whole meeting has given me a headache." She says while rubbing her head. Must suck when a plan doesn't go your way...She gets up while a frown still present on her Face and leaves the room as I release a sigh and get up from my chair.

...

THAT WAS TOO STRESSFUL OH GEEZ I WAS ABOUT TO BREAK. I give my dad a quick hug as he gives me a small nervous but sincere smile. I go to quickly go to talk to Yukino before I hear his voice call me out.

"Haruno...your mother does expect you to be a tutor or to volunteer" he says quietly. WHAT

"WHAT...B-B-But...my time!" OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! SOMETHING PLEASE! Ahhhh stop referencing Pheonix wright Haruno!

"Sorry but...just go along with it so you won't have to be in a..." I get what he says and silently nod.

He walks away while giving me a wave and goes to meet mom...oh...my pride. I ended up losing...kind of...Tutoring fellow classmates...oh no. The awkwardness. I raise my fist and slam it dramatically against the wall. DAMNNN IT

"Eh...are you okay miss?" I jump loudly at the sound of driver-san. WAS HE HERE THE WHOLE TIME. I'M SO SORRY!

I quickly nod and walk away embarrasessed and go to Yukino to talk about my day...Actually I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed...actually I might stay up and play...who knows it depends...I'll stay up.

* * *

 **The next day: Kaori**

The end of the school day...I didn't even talk to Hikigaya-kun. But I didn't plan for that to happen. Before our last class I went to his desk and saw several...remarks about him and I plan to clean it up! Try to brighten his day a little bit! I noticed it was just marker so it should come of with soap, water, and some napkins or towels. Which is easy to get in the bathroom.

I continue walking to the classroom carrying the small wet Towel I borrowed from my home and entered through the door.

"Uh sorry I was in here I was just-" I enter and see a boy our age cleaning off the remarks on Hikigaya-kun's desk.

"Who...what are you doing here?" I question. Who is he?

"Uhh just cleaning some stuff off from my desk. See?" He says trying to claim the desk is his.

"That's...not you desk though. It's Hikigaya-kun's." I say catching him.

...

...

"I felt bad for him. But if your going to write remarks please leave" He says while continuing to wipe.

"No! I was just coming here to clean those marks as well! See!" I say gesturing towards my towel.

...

Huh he isn't very talkative.

"What's your name. Mine is Kaori!" I say while putting out my hand.

"...Henry." He said while taking my hand. Huh an american name. It's like the author is too lazy to come up with any original names.

...More silence.

"How do you know Hikigaya-kun?" I question him. I still don't know why he is doing this.

"I...well I just felt bad for him as I said. We...are in the same class. You more than likely don't notice me. But I have noticed people call him names and just...I don't know I wanted to try and help a bit" He said...

"Oh...that's nice...I was trying to Help as well but also then I saw you and well...yeah..." I say awkwardly. I glance at him and notice he has a confused look on his face

"But aren't you one of the people bullying him?" He questions. N-No?

"I don't bully him! In fact I-"

"But you laugh at him..." Yeah...but...uh.

"N-No it's just that I...kind of caused the bullying but...wait that doesn't sound right. I'm trying to stop it!" Kaori you are making this worse!

"So why don't you?" He asks with confusion.

"I...uh..it's just that I don't wan-"

"You don't want to be associated with him? Are you...I'm done anyway. I'm just going to leave now." He says while still having a confused face. Now I'm making him uncomfortable!?

"Well why don't you speak up for him" I ask out of embarrassment.

"Well...I don't think speaking up for him will help. I'm literally...just a random person. I'm guessing I'll just get bullied along with him." He answers...

"Maybe if you speak for him and try to stop it will work. I swore he confessed to you?" He continues to mock me without knowing.

"...I just don't wanna lose my friends..." I say.

"...I don't really know what to say in this...spot. So...bye?" He says while giving me a weird look.

He leaves with the desk being clean and with me doing nothing...IDIOT! CAN'T EVEN HELP HIKIGAYA-KUN LIKE THIS...

I look at the floor for a few moments before making a choice. I... Need to stand up for him. Next time People are just...mocking him. I can't laugh along! Yeah... But...No! Be committed! I quickly nod my head and leave the classroom. Just need to hope the author won't be lazy...crap.

* * *

 **Hello! You made it to the end! Congrats! How did you make it through this rushed chapter I will never know. Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter regardless of the mistakes I usually make.**

 **If you are wondering why Hachiman and Haruno are acting a bit Out of character w** **ell its because...**

 **-Hachiman is younger and doesn't have that full loner type plus...he is younger!**

 **-Haruno is...well this is what I like to imagine when Haruno was younger. Much childish.**

 **I still don't know who to ship with Hachiman with but I decide how things go as the story progresses...maybe I'll do a vote . Or maybe Hachiman x person x person. Who knows!**

 **Anyways see you in the next chapter! Hopefully soon! Bye!**


End file.
